Dear Diary
by Kill All Regret None
Summary: Bulma finds a diary that's been burried away in the back of her closet for years. Reading it she finds it the one she kept during high school. As she reads further along it's not just old memories that come back to her.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters yadda yadda yadda. All I have is my over active imagination and my lap top.

**What's Going On:** You ever have those days where you wake up and see something, anything, that brings back old memories. I found a journal that I used to keep when I was in middle school and I laughed my way through most of it. There were certain parts that were….shall we say tender…

**Pairing:** B/V G/C and whatever else I feel like throwing in.

Chapter One

Day One: How it all started.

Bulma's POV

_I can remember those days like they were yesterday. It feels odd to know that so many years have passed. I remember distinctly how everything seemed to be so easy. I regret the things I did but I know I can't change them. I know I wouldn't if I had the chance. Everything that happens happened for a reason and the events of your past shape the person you become. I just wish some of it was not so painful. I often wonder what it would be like if I could go back and see myself then. Perhaps things would have turned out a little different. Well I think that is enough for tonight it's late and Daddy needs me early tomorrow morning for some big meeting. Goodnight Old Friend_

Closing the leather bound diary she sat back in her big plush chair. For a moment she just looked at the book so many years, tears, and dreams it held. She didn't know why she even kept that thing. She supposed it was because the book was the only way she could express what she felt. The only place she knew her inner most thoughts would be safe. Sighing she set the book inside its drawer and locked it away until the next time. Slipping the little gold key under her jewelry box she couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to what she had written. So many nights she had thought the same thing. "Why couldn't things be different?" Shaking her head she wouldn't think about it anymore. Dwelling on the past prevented one from living in the present and hoping for the future. She slipped off her silky robe and settled into her four post king sized bed. It took her a moment to realize her gaze had drifted back to her desk, back to the drawer with the diary. "I wonder what he's doing now." With a deep sigh she closed her tired eyes and went to bed.

**Page 1 **

_**This Diary Belongs to Bulma Breifs so stay out!**_

"Daddy, why do we have to move? I like North City. All of my friends are here! What am I going to do in Satan City!" A 14 year old Bulma whined as she stomped her foot at the top of the stairs. The movers were walking up and down passing her as they carried boxes of her stuff away to the truck.

"Now Sweet Pea we already talked about this. You know that since the company is growing we have to open a new branch. As the head of the company I need to be there to make sure things start off smoothly. And besides Satan City is much bigger than North City there will be tons of stuff to do there. It not like you don't have friends there as well. What about your little brunette friend that you see all the time when you go visit your grandmother? Shouldn't you be a little more exited that you'll be closer to her? And what about that nice boy with the spiky hair that you are so fond of teasing? Come now Bulma, it wont be so bad. Now why don't you go get your suit case and come down to the living room. I'm sure the movers would like to do their jobs in peace sweet heart." Dr. Breifs reasoned with his little blue haired teenager. He was used to the temper she had when things didn't go the way she wanted but this was something that had to be done. The move would be good for them. He watched with a pleased smiled as she stomped her foot and then headed back down the hall to her room.

The next morning Bulma looked out of the little airplane window. Every minute they were flying took her further and further away from her home. Looking over her shoulder she saw her parents flipping merrily through a big book that said, "Satan City Guide: Must see and Must do". Rolling her eyes she put her head phones back on and continued to sulk. Her Grandmother had died last year and the house had been completely renovated according to her father's wishes. Another detail which only seemed to aggravate her. Her father had known they would be opening a new branch in Satan City, which was why the house was renovated in the first place. Neither of her parents had told her until the last moment. In her mind a week was not enough to say "good bye best friends. I'll never see you again."

Her parents had only reminded her that she couldn't stay attached to her friends her whole life. People grow up, they move away, it is the way life works. People come and go. You just have to learn to appreciate them while they're there and remember them when they are gone. The sound of the over head speaker interrupted her thoughts. Apparently they would be landing in Satan City within the hour. "Oh the joy." She mumbled sarcastically. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the little seat and tried to block everything else out by listening to her music.

The plane landed smoothly and being first class her and her family were attended to first. The airport was huge. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder and then watched as he led her mother away to the baggage claim. Hesitantly she followed not really being in a rush to grab her bags and restart her whole life. There was a limo waiting for them outside of the airport. With one last glance at the airport behind her she slumped her shoulders in defeat and got in behind her parents.

Her grandmother's house was nothing like she remembered and nothing like their old house. It seemed to be more modern than her old house if that was even possible. Then again with a genius like her father she supposed there was nothing he couldn't invent if he put his mind to it. Apparently he wanted this house to be top of the line technology wise and her mother had been right at his side. The well tended garden and newly planted rose bushes were proof of that. While her father may have been a genius in science her mother certainly knew her stuff when it came to home décor. Her mother had been in on the move as well.

"I know this isn't what you want darling but just give it some time. Who knows you may find you actually like it here." Dr. Breifs encouraged watching as she glared at the various boxes scattered about her new room.

"I don't want to like it here. I want to go home."

"I'll make you a deal. You give it an honest effort and I will buy you a brand new car for your 16th birthday."

She hated being bribed but what teenager would turn down a brand new car. As a result of the deal the boxes were unpacked and her new room looked half way decent before the end of the night. Looking up at her alarm clock she pushed an empty box out of her way and crawled into her 'fit for a Princess' bed, or so her father had claimed. The silver pillows felt like heaven after such a long day of unpacking. It wasn't long before she was in a blissful sleep. Her parents stood in her door frame just watching her for a moment.

"I told you a new car would be enough to convince her to give it a shot." Dr. Breifs smiled as he closed the door and offered his arm to his wife.

"She doesn't need to know we were already going to do that." Bunny laughed as they headed to the opposite side of the mansion to their master suit.

**Bulma's POV**

All night I couldn't shake the first entry of my diary. All my dreams started off as people coming in and packing my house. They ended up with me falling asleep in a strange bed surrounded by packing peanuts and plastic bubble wrap. When I woke up I had the strangest feeling that I would see it all again. That my floor would be covered with those little peanuts that crunched under my feet and the bubbles I loved to pop. Looking at my desk I felt the urge to go sit down and read another page. The changing red numbers of my alarm clock caught my attention and I swore under my breath getting out of bed. If I hurried I wouldn't be late today.


	2. A Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, companies, or music that you might see referenced.

**What's Going On:** Just another one of those days. You know what I'm talking about. When you're there but you're not really there. It's like your body is on auto pilot and your mind is wondering somewhere in space.

CHAPTER 2

A Meeting

**Bulma's POV**

The meeting was as boring as ever. Nothing ever seemed to change year to year. It was always the same routine. How much money do we have to spend? How long will this project take? What will be our new line for the fall? What can we project our sales to be for this project? Always the same questions. They would decide on a plausible project, decide on a decent time frame. Project how much it would cast, how much the company would sell it for, and of corse how much the company would make from it. She sat at her father's side trying to seem interested in the board's gibberish. She didn't understand why it was necessary for all of them to poke their noses into her father's inventions. He was the one that made everything. Maybe not specifically produced it but everything was his idea, his design, all his. He may have had a couple of people helping him weld it together but it all came from him. All these men did was talk it drove her crazy. She couldn't imagine herself sitting at the head of this table when her father handed the company over to her. For years she had been helping her father in his labs to create. She had been coming to these meeting growing more and more aggravated with these fat old men that didn't understand a lick about science.

/You're all fired the minute I take that chair./

As if sensing his daughter's mood begin to shift her father stood and gained the attention of all the members. "Well Gentlemen, today's meeting has been most productive. I think we have set fine goals for this coming season. We'll meet again before the July conferences. Where we can discuss further which products we would like to pitch." The board stood and respectfully bowed before heading out of the conference hall of Capsule Corperation Headquarters.

Dr. Breif's looked over his glasses at his daughter. She was smoothing out her white pinstriped business suit. "Bulma, I wanted to talk to you in private." Her blue eyes snapped up signally he had her attention. "Bulma this year I won't be going to the conference in Paris. I want you to go in my stead. It's time I started letting you handle more of the company. I'm getting rather old and I was thinking about retiring soon." At the alarmed look that flashed through her eyes he continued. "Not until you're comfortable with your position as head of the company. I wouldn't just leave you in charge with you not understanding your role and responsibilities. I was just thinking that maybe I should start letting you handle more of the meetings, the conferences, and that sort of thing. I'm not going to live forever sweet pea. Better you learn now, than never learn at all."

"Daddy, I know how the company works. I've been helping you since I was a little girl." Bulma rolled her eyes and picked up her small silver brief case. The idea of heading the meetings was not at all appealing. The conferences on the other hand weren't so bad. She had been to a couple over the years. There were many other scientists to talk to that had fascinating ideas.

"I know that Sweet Pea but there is a lot more to the company than the meetings and the conventions. You have to learn how to deal with the press, the formal balls, the military contracts, the proper procedures and expectations. It's all very tiring. It was just a thought. If you're not ready I'll go to the conference instead." He knew she hated it when he used reverse psychology on her. He couldn't feel guilty if it worked. She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and he grinned. "Great than it's settled. I'll tell your mother to go ahead and book that cruise." With a quick kiss on her cheek he practically bounced out of the room.

"Cruise…" but before she could scold him for walking her right into that one he was out the door and gone. "Sneaky old man." She grumbled before taking her leave as well.

"You're car Miss Briefs." The driver announced as he held her door open for her. He was such a nice old man. Time and time again he reminded her of a sweet old grandpa that you could find all the children gathered around listening to his stories. "Traffic is not so bad Miss Briefs I can have you to your classes on time in a crawl." His thick southern accent always made her smile.

She nodded appreciatively as she removed her jacket top and kicked off her white heels. Her driver rolled up the black dividing window and pulled out of the parking lot into the busy street. Behind the tinted window she removed her shirt and blouse. Digging through her torn up back pack she had left in the back of the car she pulled out a set of clothes. "This is more like it." She grinned as she looked at the baggy black cargo pants and a white tank top. Slipping them on she then found her high tops and some little black socks. Rolling the window down she sat forward. "Did you get it?"

"As you ordered." her driver nodded before handing her a giant star bucks cup and a small bag which contained two very large Excedrin migraine pills.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Lawrence." She swallowed the pills and took her cup of cold coffee as she flipped through her folders for class. "Daddy said he wants me to start handling more of the company."

"That's great Miss Briefs. Isn't it?" Lawrence asked sensing the underlying unsure tone in her voice. "As long as I been your driver I've heard you go on and on about the things the company should be doing. Or what you think they should change doing." he looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Not getting cold feet about it are you? I was expecting for you to give those ol' men a nice piece of your mind."

"No I'm not getting cold feet. I still plan on telling them where they can shove all their bull, I just hadn't expected Daddy to step down now. I thought for sure he would want to keep going until he didn't have anything left in him. He loves that company." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he just wants me to learn all the nitty gritty details, ya know?"

"Yes Miss. Perhaps that's it. Wouldn't hurt you now would it?" she shook her head in agreement and then resumed drinking her coffee.

**Page 5**

_**Starting Some Stupid New School **_

"Now hunny I know you're still a little upset about the change. Today is your first day of school so try to put on a brave face." Her mother smiled handing her a plate of pancakes. "Just think of all those new cute boys you're going to meet."

If there was one thing her mother was set on, it was cute boys. That had to be the first feature she pointed out in any of her male friends. "Yeah Mom, I'll try." Taking her plate to the table she sat down and looked at her book bag by the door. /Today is going to be the worst day ever in the history of bad days./ She wasn't at all excited about attending a new school, making new friends, or finding her place in the way things ran. /It can't all be bad, I guess I'll just have to find something good and focus really hard on it. I wonder what Shasta and Kelly are doing now?/

Shasta and Kelly had been her best friends since elementary school in North City. They had been in tears when she told them she was moving so far away. She wondered if she would ever see them again. It wasn't likely and it was with that thought she started her first day of school.

**Present Day**

"Mr. Son's birthday is coming up here pretty soon isn't it? Going to be 25 this year right?" Lawrence asked seeing her zoned out in the back.

"You remembered? I completely forgot. Chi would have killed me." She picked up her phone and set a reminder to do some serious birthday shopping to make up for it. It wasn't like he would know or care but she just felt guilty forgetting about one of her best friends like that.

"I doubt that Miss Breifs. Miss Mau would not have had the heart." Lawrence smiled knowingly. Chi Chi may have been angry but she would have forgiven her.

"You know what, I'm going to call her right now." He watched in the rear view mirror as she picked up her little black android and called her best friend. "Hello Chi? What's up? On my way to class. What are you doing? Have you gotten Goku anything for his birthday." Asking prevented Chi Chi from finding out that she had almost over looked it. "I don't get out of class until 7 tonight. We can go afterwards. I'll have my driver drop me off at home and I'll get my car then swing by. Well I still haven't gotten him anything. No, you have to come with me. And don't worry about the cake, I've got that covered. I know which kind. Yeah well being me has it's perks, it will get done on time. Blah blah blah. Don't worry about that. I'll have it made. Yea. Okay. Yea 8 o'clock. I'll be there." Hanging up she slumped back against the seat. "Hey Lawrence do you want to go to class for me?"

"No can do Ms. Briefs but I'll have a big cup of Dr. Pepper waiting for you when you come out." He was such a nice old man she thought again as he pulled up to her school.

"Great. Then I'll see you when I get out." Grabbing her book bag she waited for him to open the door. Slipping out of the car she started up the steps and headed into class. She was so thankful she was almost done with this stuff. Ever since she graduated from high school she had been taking a ridiculous amount of classes. They started at about noon and lasted until well in the evening some times. It was her father's thought that if she wasn't going to be getting a job, which she had no need for one, than she might as well use her time wisely. It had started with just a 5 class schedule. She had knocked all the basics out of the way and was well on her way to having a Masters in Engineering and another in Science. Thinking about it Bulma just shrugged. "I've always been smart, guess I just got it from daddy. It's no wonder I've accomplished so much in such a short amount of time. 6 days a week for 6 years." With a giant grin on her face she opened the door to her Business class.

**Page 6**

_**What a Prick**_

"Hi I'm here for my schedule." A quiet and polite voice asked from the other side of the desk. A middle aged woman with dirty blond hair looked up from over her lap top at the teenager. Looking down at the paper work in front of her she gave the girl a once over.

"So you're Breif's girl. I'm Assistant principal Dean." Bulma shifted nervously under the suspicious look she was being given. It was very apparent that Mrs. Dean was not exactly the nicest person on campus. "Here is your…" She was interrupted by some commotion in the main office. "Wait here." Bulma was nearly run over as the Amazon of a woman stormed out of her office. She could hear loud voice and then the door opened again. "Mr. Ouji, school has barely started and already we seem to be the best of friends." From out behind her stepped a boy about her age with a smug look on his face.

"Hardly." It was such a casual shrug that Bulma almost thought that perhaps this boy was not the cause of the ruckus. Mrs. Dean however did not look amused by his reply. Suddenly she felt very out of place in the office, like there was getting ready to be a war and she wanted not part of it. Swallowing the lump in her throat she was about to speak up when Mrs. Dean started again.

"Shut the door Mr. Ouji and sit down. This is the fourth time in two weeks that you and I have had to have this conversation. You can not disrupt class, threaten students, and destroy school property."

"It is not my problem if the man you have directing that class is a moron. Honestly Assistant Principal Dean I'm offended at your accusation. I would never threaten anyone. I just made a comment in passing about how I thought they could better preserve their sorry asses." Bulma looked down at her notebooks wishing she could just get up and walk out. She still didn't have her schedule and she didn't know her way around the school. She'd get lost and then she'd never get to her classes, whatever they might be.

"Either way Mr. Ouji you're behavior is unacceptable. I will have to think of some sort of punishment that is fitting. Since detention does not seem to be fixing this attitude of yours I'll have to be a little more creative."

"Fat chance of that." He snorted rudely and Mrs. Dean grit her teeth.

"Until then consider yourself Miss Briefs' personal guide. A full tour of the campus, as well as to all of her classes. If she gets lost or is late at anytime this week I'll just tack it onto whatever I decide to do to you." She seemed some what with herself.

For the first time since he came into the room he looked at her. Bulma's bright blue hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she barely had any make up on. She wore a white polo and regular denim jeans. "You can't be serious. She doesn't look like she could find her way out of a paper bag." His snicker was cut short by the way her blue eyes darkened and then narrowed threateningly. Rolling his eyes he pushed himself out of the little chair and snatched her schedule out of Mrs. Dean's hand. "Come on girl. I've got better things to do than baby sit you all day." Bulma grabbed her book bag and followed him out of the office.

**Present Day**

"And that was how I met that royal pain in the ass. Gah, I remember that day so clearly." Bulma said quietly to herself as she read through the next couple of pages in her diary. She had had the oddest sensation of déjà vu when she walked into class today. It had made her want to come home and pull this fimiliar little book out. Closing the book she looked at it for a moment before putting it away and retiring for the night.

The shopping trip with Chi Chi had been way more difficult than it should have been. Finding something for her 25 year old friend, with a mentality of 6 year old was ridiculous. Everything she had wanted to get him she had to think about if he would hurt himself with it. Chi Chi had scolded her when she suggested they got to Toy R Us and find something more appropriate. In the end she settled on a new pair of weighted boxing gloves.

"Maybe someone will use them and knock some sense into him." She muttered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**Just A Note:** I always appreciate review and comments.


	3. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but pocket lint and a few souls.

**What's Going On:** I was looking at my lap top this morning and saw that I had about 50 different little stories. Most of them were done and just needed a little editing. Then I got on my account and saw that out of those 50 I have a total of 1 posted. Kind of defeats the purpose.

Chapter Three:

A Reunion

**Bulma's POV**

_Again I find myself reading the beginnings of this old book. I can't help but wonder why I feel so attached to it again. For years I hadn't thought of it and now it's all I think of. When I was doing my spring cleaning, ha I mean shoving more stuff I'll never throw away in the storage capsules, I found it at the bottom of a box in my closet. It was in there because I didn't use it anymore. I was trying to bury these memories but they found their way back to me again. For the past week all I've been doing is reading it or scripting on the soda stained pages in the back. I have to admit old friend I almost threw you in the trash can, but then my curiosity got the better of me and I opened you. Ever since I read that first entry about the move I've been hooked. You are like a mystery novel that I can't set down. _

_ I keep thinking back about that first day I met him. If I had known who and what he was back then I wouldn't have bothered. Just for once I'd like to think of what it would be like. Maybe if he wasn't such a jerk. Maybe if I hadn't jumped to conclusions. Maybe he wouldn't have left and maybe we would still be together. So many maybes, so many ifs. I've got to go, the party is tomorrow and I need to get some sleep. Good Bye Old friend._

Flipping the book shut again I leaned back in my chair. The key now hung from a silver chain I bought earlier today. I know I shouldn't indulge in all these past memories but I cant help it. As I read through the beginning of my freshman year I feel a sense of familiarity. I remember this. I can feel a smile creep on my face knowing what comes next.

**Page 7 **

_**So totally awesome!**_

After leaving the office they headed out onto the campus. They hadn't made it more than a few feet when she heard someone calling her name. "Bulma? Holy shit, what are you doing here?" Before she even had time to turn around she felt two big arms wrap around her and nearly squeeze the life out of her. When she was finally allowed air she turned to see who had attacked her. She couldn't help but smile at the big goofy grin Goku gave her. "Don't tell me you're enrolled here now? Chi Chi is going to flip. Come on." Without waiting for an answer he took her by the hand and practically dragged her down the corridor and around some corner. "Hey Chi Chi! Look what I found."

"Don't eat it, you don't know where it's been." The little raven haired girl instructed strangely sounding 100 percent serious.

"Well I'd hope he hasn't gone Hannibal on us." Bulma smiled watching as Chi Chi turned around and screamed. / Maybe Daddy was right. This might not be so bad./

"Great. Now I'll have to listen to the both of them."

"Nice to see you too Vegeta. Out of Mrs. Dean's office so soon?" Chi Chi smiled as sweetly as she could.

"The bitch wants me to baby sit your new found friend here until she learns her way around campus. But now that you've taken a liking to her, I shall pass that pleasure on to you." Chi Chi laughed as he turned and started to walk away.

"Don't mind Vegeta. He's like that to everyone. Let me see you're schedule." Chi Chi explained before comparing their class lists. They had a couple of classes together. French, Culinary Arts, P.E. All of her core classes were honors classes which she had placed into. Goku put an arm around both of them and with a cheesy grin the three of them headed off to class.

At lunch Chi Chi and herself were sitting underneath a small tree with their lunches. "So what's the deal? What are you doing here?" Chi asked as she took a bite out of her apple.

"My Daddy is opening another building for Capsule Corp in Downtown Satan City. We moved into my grandma's old house." Bulma told her as she flipped open her cell phone and checked the time. A dark shadow came upon the both of them causing the to cut their conversation short. Goku was holding his jaw tenderly and Vegeta was grinning mischievously.

"You know Vegeta you don't have to be so mean to me all the time." Goku whined as he set his bag down next to Bulma. He stole an orange slice off her tray before giving her a small kiss on the cheek and then heading towards the field where every one was playing football. She froze blushing furiously not knowing exactly how to respond to that.

Not able to resist himself he turned to Chi Chi, "I think you better give you're friend a piece of ice. It would seem Kakarot has made her hot." Dropping his bag he smirked smugly to himself and then followed Goku.

"I hate him." Bulma sneered as she shook the blush from her face. "Who does he think he is?"

"You'll get used to him. He actually grew up with Goku. I guess they lived across the street from each other and then he moved away. He moved back before summer started and well he's just sort of started hanging out with us. And now you're back so we're even." Chi Chi shrugged. "I'd be more worried about that little kiss thing. I think our friend just made a move on you."

Bulma blushed again swearing under her breath about her friend. It wasn't too long until the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. "Where do you go now Chi?"

"I've got a marketing class to get to. You?"

"I think I have Auto where is that?"

"Vegeta can show you. That's where he's headed." Chi Chi snickered before nudging her friend pointedly into Vegeta. Before she could protest Chi Chi was lost in the crowd of people.

**Bulma's POV**

Laughing I went to my dresser. On top if it I kept a picture of Chi Chi and I at our Freshman Home Coming. Even then Chi Chi had tried to play match maker between me and our slightly anal friend. "She just didn't want me to hook up with Goku. Not that I wanted him anyways." That used to be such an awkward situation. Goku constantly flirting and Vegeta's ever pleasant commentary about it. I tried the best I could to not shoot him down but I didn't want to lead him on either. It had taken a lot longer than I had though but he had always been dense. Picking the book up I moved from my desk to my bed. Curling up with a pillow I decided I'd keep reading for a little while longer. The next thing I knew I was waking up to my alarm clock ringing and tiny scrip in my face. I'd fallen asleep somewhere towards the end of Freshman year.

**Just A Note:** Please forgive me. I change P.O.V's like I do personalities.


	4. Close Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story. The only thing I own is the twisted little world I've thrown them in to because let's face it. We all have to have something.

**What's Going On: **I just finished editing another one of my 17 & Bulma stories. I'll most likely be posting it here pretty soon. Eventually I'll get to doing the rest of this one and the others.

Chapter Four

Close Encounter

**Page 56**

_**Encounter with Asshole**_

The first couple of weeks of school went in a similar fashion the first day. Her mom would drop her off and she would rendezvous with Chi Chi at Goku's locker. Always there was Vegeta to rain on her parade. Goku continued to drop subtile hints that he was interested in her which only added fuel to Vegeta's ever colorful array of polite things to say. He was such an asshole. She couldn't think of one conversation that didn't end with them fighting or her wanting to turn around and cry. Chi Chi constantly had to remind her that he would only get under her skin as long as she let him.

Eventually she and Chi ran for Student Government and were elected as President and Vice. She was glad she hadn't won presidency Chi Chi was far more organized than she was and she didn't really like reporting to a group of people. Something that she knew she would eventually have to get over. They had the Back to School Carnival coming up here pretty soon and so far Chi was doing a great job of organizing it all. Her job was to simple make sure all the clubs were chartered and signed up for what ever booth they were going to do. Chi Chi made all the necessary phone calls and paper work while she did any person to person conferences. They made a great team. Not to mention with her contacts and Chi Chi's negotiating skills they got a great deal on everything.

The bell rang and she gathered her things quickly. She checked everything twice and then got up. Almost all the way to the door she realized she forgot her little jacket. Turning around and swearing under her breath she ran back to her desk and grabbed it from the back of her chair. Running out of the class room she ran smack into a wall losing her bag and balance in the process. Expecting to hit the hard tiles she closed her eyes and braced herself. After a moment or two she felt herself being slowing pulled up until she was sitting firmly on her feet. Her eyes snapped open and found themselves locked with a set of chocolate brown ones. It was then she felt the arm holding her securely around her waist.

She had never been this close to him and it was surprisingly intoxicating. From chest to knees there was barely any breath space yet oddly enough she did not feel repulsed. She had never been this close to him and she never thought she would feel at all comfortable with it. Her eyes trailed down his nose to his mouth and then down to the collar of his black band T-shirt. Timidly, she looked back up at him and felt his arm tighten slightly around her. She couldn't take her eyes away from his now and just as she felt herself being drawn in the late bell rang. His arm fell slack around her waist and she pulled away. Kneeling down she gathered her stuff. "Than…k you Vegeta." He was already gone, she smiled to herself for a minute and then continued collecting her stuff. He was already gone sadly she sighed as she headed off to her next class. She had hoped that with time he would warm up to her. A smile, a compliment, a sentence without insult would be appreciated but no, it was always the same arrogant asshole.

**Present Day**

Putting the book down for a moment she closed her eyes and thought back to that day. She had felt so secure in his arms. Had the late bell not rang when it did she probable would have kissed him and then who knows what would have happened. There went that 'what if' in her head again. How many times did she have to beat it out before it just stayed gone? There was a knock on her door and she slid the book under her pillow.

"Come in." She called pretending to just be relaxing.

"Bulma, honey do you want to go to the store with me. Goku's birthday is today I thought you might want to try to find something nice to wear." Bunny asked as she came and sat on the side of her daughter's bed.

"No thanks mom. I'm not getting all fancy just to go over there. It's actually nice to not have to worry about the cameras." Bulma answered watching as her mother rose from the bed and headed back towards the door.

"Okay Hun. Well don't wait up. Your father is working late and I don't think I'll be back anytime soon. This cruise is going to be great. The Bahamas were always nice this time of year."

Bulma shook her head at her air headed mother as she shut the door. Pulling her diary back out she leaned back against the head board and opened it back up. This book had become her whole world the past week. Every chance she got she stole away with it. She didn't know why she tried to hide her mother from seeing it when she came in.

**Page 57**

At lunch she met up with Chi Chi under 'their' tree. Not really knowing if it was a smart idea to tell Chi Chi about earlier she just decided to keep it to herself. Chi Chi would have a field day if she ever found out about it. Goku sat down next to her without making a sound nearly giving her a heart attack when she realized he was there. "Where's Vegeta?" She pretended to not really care but she felt a little uneasy without him around. Chi Chi watched as Goku tensed and then looked out towards the football field. It must have stung that the first thing she said to him was in reference to his friend. Turning towards the football field she slipped her little black glasses on and tried to see. That black flame could only be one person. As if sensing he was being watched he turned around and looked directly at her. Not knowing what else to do she flipped him off. He scowled and then headed into the huddle with his team.

"Bulma your shorts are blinking." Goku was looking at her shorts confused.

"Why are you looking at her shorts!" Chi Chi accused sounding more angry than necessary.

Putting his hands up to shield himself less she decide to attack him he peeked our through his arms and replied innocently, "The flashing light caught my eye." Bulma was very attractive in her little white halter and light denim shorts. Could they really blame him for looking, and it wasn't like he was lying the flashing light did catch his eye.

"It's just an instant message….from Krillen Oh my god." Flipping her phone open she squealed in excitement.

"Who's that?" Goku demanded and Chi Chi looked at him amused by the jealous look on his face. Goku glared at her letting her know he was not to be teased about this right now.

"Someone I used to go to school with in North City…and he's moving here after Christmas break! This is so awesome."

"Is he the little cute one?" Chi Chi added insult to injury with a knowing smile to Goku. The lunch bell rang and Bulma stood up stretching. Goku made a fist at Chi Chi and swore he was going to get her. Giggling she stood as well and whispered something into Bulma's ear. Bulma whispered something back before Chi looked over her shoulder at Goku and then headed off.

"I'll walk you to class Bulma." Goku offered as he picked up her book bag. Slipping her arm through his she smiled and they started into the crowd of swarming teenagers. Just outside of auto he handed her bag back and then kissed her on the cheek. For a moment she watched as he walked away. /That was very awkward./

"Disgusting." Vegeta sneered as he passed her and headed into the class. At first she had been angry for his rude comment but then she was overcome by embarrassment. Had he really just seen his friend kiss her? Following him into class she took her desk behind him.

"No one asked for your opinion." She hissed as she opened up her note book to take notes on their lecture.

"It's complimentary." He smirked before ignoring her completely.

After class she met Chi Chi at their crazy history teacher's. She was this scrawny, nerdy young teacher in charge of Girl's Club. The whole meeting was a bunch of girls brainstorming what their booth would be at the carnival. The senior girls had managed to persuade the younger girls to vote with them on a Kissing Booth. Bulma was not thrilled about the idea of kissing complete strangers. Thankfully there were more than enough girls to rotate through the schedule and she didn't have to sign up for a slot.

"Oh come on Bulma it doesn't sound so bad." Chi Chi teased.

"I didn't see you rushing up to sign your name either." Bulma snapped not wanting to be bothered about why didn't want to be put on display. They stood outside waiting for their ride. Bulma's driver was taking her to Chi Chi's she was spending the night for the first time to help her figure out what they were going to do for the Homecoming Assemble and Spirit Week.

"Get your filthy paws off of me Kakarot."

"Oh come on Vegeta, You know that was a good play and that we're going to have an awesome team this year. Lighten up." Goku laughed as he nudged his friend. Vegeta dropped his bag down and rolled his shoulders slowly. Rolling his head from side to side he looked at her and she quickly diverted her eyes back to Chi Chi.

"So Chi…like where are we going to start."

"Hey hold on I heard Goku. He must be out of practice. Oh. There he is. Come on." Chi Chi grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to where they were standing waiting for Goku's grandpa. "Hey guys, how was practice." Chi Chi asked as Goku slung his arm around her shoulders.

"It went okay. It looks like we are going to have a really good team this year. Our first game is next weekend are you going to come?" he asked looking at Bulma who was looking at some rock on the floor as if it had done something to offend her. "Bulma?"

"huh, yeah. I'm sure I could probable get my daddy to let me go. And then Chi and I can just use my driver." Bulma shrugged as she slipped her little black glasses back on. Looking up at Goku she smiled but just past him she could see Vegeta still looking at her. "What are you looking at?"

He didn't answer her, which she didn't really expect him to. Putting her hands on her hips she tapped her foot in annoyance. " Don't mind him. He's just been in a bad mood since he got sacked at practice."

"Shut your mouth Kakarot. I did not get sacked."

"Well whatever you call it you got hit pretty hard by Nappa. You know that him and Zarbon are gunning for you already. He thinks coach will bump you up to the JV team if they don't get things together." Kakarot explained watching his two friends. They never got along not even for a few minutes.

"Hm… Well I'd be mad if I had to wake up and see that mug everyday too. I wonder where they hid an ugly stick that big." Bulma crossed her arms glaring at him behind her glasses.

"You're a fine one to talk woman. It's no wonder you wear so much make up." he snickered as she bit her lip and her eyebrows drew together.

"My name is Bulma. Not Woman." She stuck her finger in his face threateningly.

"Should we break this up before it get out of hand." Chi Chi asked looking up at Goku.

"Nah let them have at it. Maybe if they get it out of their system they'll behave." It made sense but somehow she didn't see it going that way.

"Remove your finger from my face woman."

"So he's deft, dumb, and blind. Well what a package." Rolling her eyes she turned her back on him and started walking away. "You're such an asshole."

"You didn't seem to mind this morning." he shrugged stopping her cold in her tracks. The next thing he knew he was on the floor fending her off.

"See Goku." Chi Chi started forward only to find that he had her securely around the waist. "Goku let go. She doesn't stand a chance against him."

"You don't actually think that he would hurt her? Do you?" he asked looking down at her with surprised brown eyes. "Vegeta would never hurt a girl."

"Then she'll kill him." Chi Chi told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Goku just laughed and shook his head.

"As soon as he flips her over ..it's done. She wont have anywhere to go and he will have the upper hand."

" I'll wrip your face off." She snarled as she tried to get past his arms. Quickly he reached up grabbed her wrists and then rolled hard to his left taking her with him. Setting his knees on either side of her hips he pinned her arms down by her head.

Smirking down at her he watched as she tried to squirm free. It was no use the fight was over. Glaring bloody murder at him she turned her head to the side and bit into his wrist. "The wench bites!" He yipped before yanking his hand away and the fight resumed.

"You know…I think if we locked those two in the wrestling room we'd have a death match on our hands." Chi Chi mumbled as she watched Bulma fight. Somehow she had made it all they way to her feet again. Flipping her long hair back she eyed him intently. It was just then that a honk interrupted.

"Bulma it's your driver." Chi Chi announced as she went and grabbed their bags from where they had been left.

"This isn't over Vegeta." Bulma told him as she slid her glasses back on and headed towards her car.

"Not by a long shot… Bulma." Looking over her shoulder she saw him smirk and then she slipped into the car.

"What was all that about?" Chi Chi gasped looking at her friend appalled at what had just happened. "Did you really just attack Vegeta? I thought you were working on making him your friend. Somehow I don't think attacking him is the best way to do that. And what was he talking about this morning?"

"I almost kissed Vegeta before 2nd period."

"You WHAT! What were you thinking!" Chi Chi put her hand to her forehead. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It was an accident. I was in a hurry. I came running out of my class and smacked right into him."

"And almost kissed him. Well no wonder you guys are at each others throats." Chi teased. "Oh my god. You like him."

"It's not like that Chi. It was an accident." Bulma spent the next half hour trying to explain to her friend that it wasn't what she thought. Typical Chi Chi hadn't believed a word of it.

**Just A Note:** Typical friends, the poke and prod until they get the information they want and then they twist it to suit their own assumptions.


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone.

**What's Going On:** Been really on the go helping my other with his homework and finals. He starts another two classes tomorrow. His last English class and then Calc. Hopefully I'll be able to crack down on editing these and start posting them.

**Chapter Five**

**Midnight Rendezvous **

**Bulma POV**

Chi Chi had interrogated me damn near to my wits end about the almost kiss. Leaning my head on the desk I close my eyes and remember again what it felt like to be in his arms for the first time. He had been so gentle with me and there had been something about his eyes that just drew her in. I suppose it was probable for the best, me not kissing him. If I had he probable would have pushed me away disgusted and ranted about how pathetic I was. Turning my head I looked at the diary sitting on the desk beside my face. "How pathetic am I?"

Reading all these old entries was slightly depressing. It brought back a lot of old memories that I really didn't want to have. Yet, here I sit still reading this damn book. Something was bothering me and for some reason I just felt like the answer would be in the pages. High school had been so much fun up until my senior year. I would get to that page when the time came. For now, I just wanted to continue indulging myself in the giddy freshman scribbles.

**Page 148**

_**Sneaking out for the first time**_

"CHI….your phone is ringing." Bulma called to her friend who was in the closet. "Its….It's…Goku."

Immediately ChiChi came stumbling out of her closet clad only in her bra and panties. "Hello…Goku?" Bulma tried not to laugh instead grabbing a pillow and laughing into it. It was obvious that Chi Chi liked their slightly stupid friend. "You're outside… are you serious. No your not." Bulma darted up from the bed and peeked out the window. Then looking back at Chi Chi she nodded her head to confirm. Chi Chi came to the window and peeked over Bulma's shoulder. "Oh my god. What are you doing here? Yes I am dressed…kind of." Getting out of the window she ran back into her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. Bulma watched as her friend scrambled to get dressed. She had long since changed out of the little shorts into a pair of baggy jeans. Grabbing another hair tie she slipped her phone into her pocket and headed down stairs with Chi Chi on her heals.

They practically ran through the house trying to be as quiet as possible. Taking a deep breath they came out of the house and went out to the sidewalk where he was sitting next to another guy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chi Chi whispered looking cautiously up to her house.

"Well nice to meet you to." The other guy smiled mischievously.

"This is my brother Radditz. Radditz this is Chi Chi and this is Bulma." Goku introduced.

"Hey." Bulma smiled as he stood up in front of her. He had rally long hair and he was gorgeous. "Well come on let's go then." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her off towards the end of the street. Goku laughed grabbing Chi Chi and pulling her along as well.

"You guys crazy where are you taking us?" Chi Chi asked as Goku swept her up and put her up on his shoulders.

"Just ride." he laughed as they turned a corner, cut through an alley, and down a block.

"Where did you fuckers go? I thought we'd lost you." Came another male voice from down the street. "Oh… what's this." Radditz let go and put his hands up laughing.

"Girls, this is Davidson, Davidson the girls." He was a very good looking guy. Tall, muscular, blond curly hair, and blue eyes. Pushing off of the wall he was leaning on he came over to them and kissed each of their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." His voice changed to a very deep smooth tone and they both giggled at his flirting.

"Are we going or not?" Vegeta was standing off to the side taking a long drag off of a cigarette.

"Great." Bulma muttered looking at Chi Chi, who was only paying attention to Goku. Radditz and Davidson just laughed before heading down into an alley. Crossing her arms over her chest she followed reluctantly. The alley was dark and she was having a hard time picking her way through it. Vegeta stepped on the back of her shoes and she nearly tripped.

"Forget how to walk?" he taunted as he passed her. "Come on woman, you're going to get us caught." Pulling a bottle out of one of his pockets he chugged the contents down.

"Are you guys drinking?" Chi Chi asked looked up at Goku.

"More like already drunk." Davidson laughed as he peeked around a corner. There were no cops in sight so Radditz and him ran across the street and into the next alley. "I think it's the next one Radditz."

"Goku you haven't been drinking have you?" Chi Chi asked looking up at him. She hadn't thought he'd be the type for it.

"Kakarot does not indulge in such sinful pleasures."

"Well some one has to be sober to hold your head above the toilet Vegeta."

"Shut your face Kakarot. That was only one time and I did not ask you to do it." Vegeta snapped.

"Hey now, there will be no throwing up." Davidson called back to them. "Now come on before a patrol unit comes by."

"You're such an ass." Bulma smacked him in the chest before she and Chi ran across. He strolled leisurely behind with Goku nervously looking around. Pulling out another beer he raised it in mock cheers to her comment. Again she picked her way through the alley with him continually stepping on the back of her shoes. "STOP." She snapped as she bent down to fix her shoes again. Davidson walked by and smacked her in the ass unable to resist. After she had her shoe fixed she went after him. Radditz caught her around the waist and tossed her up over his shoulder.

"Come on girly. Down the ditch we go." he sung as he started down the side of the steep wash. Bulma looked up as far as she could and nearly had a fit. It didn't look at all safe to walk down…let alone to be carried down on the shoulder of someone who had been drinking. He wobbled here and there trying to find his footing.

"Oh my god. Radditz please don't drop me." She felt him slip again and sqeezed her eyes shut. "I'm gonna die."

"Be careful Repunzel, you're carrying a lot of extra weight." Vegeta snickered as he ran down past them.

"Are you calling me fat Vegeta!" she swore angrily as Radditz reached the bottom and then bounced her to the other shoulder. "Put me down." She demanded and he just smacked her on the ass shushing her.

"I did not say anything in reference to you. But if that was your assumption then perhaps you have a guilty conscious woman." When Radditz got to the top of the wash he set her down and kissed her on the cheek. After his encouraging push in Vegeta's direction she turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh shit. This will be good." Davidson said as he hopped up on a trash can and sat down.

"Now woman, if you are uncomfortable with yourself that is no reason to be angry with me." he was instigating and he knew it. She was walking towards him and he couldn't surpress the smirk that he knew would set her off. He hadn't expected for her to tackle him again and as a result he went down. They rolled around on the gravel for a minute before there was a painful grunt from him followed by a girly squeal.

"What was that?" Radditz laughed.

"The wench bit me again." Vegeta told them as he fought to gain the upper hand. She had bitten him in the chest and he had reached down and pinched the nerve on the inside of her thigh. The gravel was slippery and she kept wriggling out of his grip. Finally he managed to grab one of her wrists. She straddled him pinning his shoulders to the ground with her knees. Twisting her wrist out his hand she crossed her arms and looked down at him victorious.

"Holy shit…She pinned him."

"Like hell she did." Vegeta snapped reaching up and grabbing her waist before yanking her down and rolling over. Bulma tried to keep them rolling but got just far enough for her to get up. Flipping himself to his feet he braced himself as she tried to run him down again. This time he grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back. She managed to back him into the brick wall behind them where she tried to bite him again.

"Not again woman." He chuckled putting her against the wall, and grabbing her wrists again, pinning them above her head. She squirmed against him and snarled angry that he had managed to immobilize her again. As if sensing her next move he positioned himself between her legs and smirked smugly. "Your move."

"You just wait. As soon as you let me go I'm going to kick your ass." Bulma snapped fighting against his grip.

"I think he made her mad." Davidson whispered from his perch to Radditz who was leaning next to him.

"yeah he did. Man Vegeta, you're going to have to watch your back the whole night now." Radditz snickered as Davidson hopped down from the trash can and they continued down the alley. Goku just shook his head and slid his arm around Chi Chi's waist.

"Oh no. I don't think so." Vegeta pulled her off of the wall and made her walk in front of him. Holding her hands behind her back as if she was prisoner.

"Let go of me Vegeta."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up. Both of you. I swear there has not been a single minute since we left the house that you two have not been at each other's throat. Now if you cant play nicely I'll just have to separate you." Radditz scolded and Vegeta let her go. She turned around and punched him in the chest right where she had bitten him with a glare before continuing to walk.

"Johnson's…This is a grocery outlet." chi chi observed as they came up into the loading area.

"Where is that … Oh here he comes." Davidson smiled mischievously watching as the Camaro pulled up.

"Davidson dude. Whats been up Bro?"

"Nothing Harly just chillin' with my bro and some friends."

"Well shit bro hop in. You'll all fit. Radditz, my man, up front with me." Radditz like Harley he was one crazy guy. "I was just leaving my house when Davidson called. Said y'all were out and about up to no good. Y'all want to go to the strip?"

"Oh hell yeah." Radditz answered as Goku slid in with Chi Chi in his lap. Followed by Davidson and then Vegeta. Bulma crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm not sitting on his lap." Radditz came around to the passenger side of the car stalking her like a predator. "Radditz…Radditz….What are you…ahhhh….stop…he he he he….stop." He was tickling her and backing her up towards the car at the same time. When she was close enough Vegeta reached out and grabbed her. Pulling her into the back seat and allowing Radditz to get in and shut the door before she could protest.

"Now Bulma. Sit still Vegeta doesn't bite….hard." Davidson laughed as they peeled out and left.

"Watch your hands buddy." She crossed her arms over her chest angry.

"Well where exactly would you like me to put them woman." His hands were sitting on her hips lightly. "Here," He slid his hands to her thighs. "Here," they made their way up her stomach to her ribs. Again he found himself purposely trying to get a rise out of her.

"How about here." she smiled sweetly before pinching him on the inside of his thigh.

"Watch it woman."

"Oh it's not like there is anything to damage." Bulma muttered under her breath and he growled.

"Those are fighting words Bulma." Davidson warned looking at Vegeta.

"Harley…Look it's a Left turn." Vegeta's voice was nothing more than matter of fact but all the guys in the car seemed to know what he was talking about. At the last minute he slid Bulma so she was between him and the side of the car.

"Ah…Vegeta you prick." she screeched as they all crushed her.

"What's the matter woman…this shouldn't hurt. You have plenty of extra padding after all." After the turn she felt him lift her back into his lap. Digging her elbow into his ribs she grinned. "Woman I'm going to .."

"What's wrong Vegeta?"

"You're bony little arm is digging into me."

"Oh so now I'm bony. Well which is it Vegeta, am I bony or fat?" For extra emphasis she pushed all her weight into his chest and wriggled.

"I think we better get there soon or these two are going to kill each other." Davidson laughed watching as Vegeta set his hands on her hips and then dug his fingers into the pressure spot there. Bulma squealed trying to squirm away.

"That had better be your flashlight." She giggled trying to keep his hands off of her hips. "Vegeta…. Stop…..Vegeta…. I cant breath."

"Good…"He snickered continuing to tickle her. Everyone in the car was laughing at them.

"They fight like they are old and married." Chi Chi whispered into Goku's ear.

"Yeah they do." he laughed turning his head to look at her. Davidson seeing this, "accidently" bumped into her and then grinned mischievously when they kissed. Chi Chi froze not really sure what she should do until she felt Goku's hand cup her cheek. Vegeta had finally quit torturing Bulma and she leaned heavily into him trying to control her breathing. "oh my god get a room." Davidson snickered thoroughly embarrassing Chi Chi and Goku. She burried her face into his neck not wanting them to see how red her face was.

**Just A Note:** So I'm sitting on the sofa with my other and he looks over at me. I immediately turn the laptop away so he can't see what I'm doing… He looked at me funny and then just shook his head and asked, "What are you typing over there, is it a plan to kill me or something…" He's been watching too much Dexter.


	6. It started off so positive

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone because that is illegal. I certainly don't own any of the DBZ characters because if I did, well I wouldn't be here.

**What's Going On:** My devil totally just came in the room at 7 A.M and demanded that I put on 'dragooon BALL z' and make pancakes. Guess it's up early today, might as well get to editing.

**Chapter Six**

**It started off so positive…**

**Page 160**

_**Not so bad after all, my butt…**_

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet. "I did not know you knew how to be quiet woman." Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." She whispered back with a playful smile. Despite how much of a jerk he had been to her so far tonight he was actually talking to her. He had never tried to talk to her. As a matter of fact he had never done anything other than insult her. Making it seem like she wasn't worth the energy to fight with. Yet dare she say he had been flirting with her right now. Maybe even at the ditch when they were fighting. She knew he could have ended it anytime he wanted but he let it keep going. Even now he had his hands set on her hips his fingers fiddling with her belt loops. Smiling genuinely she looked out the window. /Maybe he's not so bad after all. At least he isn't just an asshole, he's just rough around the edges./

"What are you smiling about woman?" He asked seeing her reflection in the window.

"I was just thinking that's all." Shrugging she watched as Harley pulled into a dirt lot filled with lots of other tricked out cars. Radditz opened his door and helped her out. She stretched her arms above her head and immediately regretted it. Radditz had not been able to resist slapping her hard across her belly. Holding her stomach protectively she swore.

It was like she had never seen before. There were cars all lined up next to each other on either side and crowds of people admiring each of them. A couple people had their hoods popped, some with their trunks open displaying a large sub and speaker system. People on Crotch rockets did tricks and as always two cars racing down the cleared strip. She eyed Radditz for a moment before walking a little ways off with Davidson. "Isn't this illegal?" Bulma asked looking around at all the scantily clad girls and the hot cars.

"It sure is sweet thing. Which is why every weekend, it's somewhere else. See Bulma they don't have anywhere for all the racers to go in the city. It wouldn't be illegal if they just built us a drag strip." He shrugged as Radditz slid his arm around his shoulder. "Aint that right Radditz?"

"It sure is Davidson. I can't wait till my baby gets out of the shop and I can put that new mod on her. Hey doll what are you thinking about?" Radditz asked as she eyed a car off to the side.

"I was just wondering if my daddy would be interested in sponsoring a race track where everyone could go to race." Bulma answered as Chi Chi and Goku joined her. "I mean I'm sure it would have to have security and regulations but it would at least be legal."

"That's a great idea Bulma." Chi Chi smiled as Goku slid his arm back around her waist.

"Come on Chi lets go look at the cars. We'll be back guys." Goku called as he started down the street with her best friend. They made a good couple. He was such a little kid at heart and Chi Chi was always so responsible. She knew that his infatuation with her would pass which was why she never made any attempt to lead him on. He was her friend and that was it. She always thought Chi Chi had a thing for Goku. She could remember times when she came home to visit her grandmother and spending time with the both of them. Radditz and Davidson had made off towards the cars actually racing down the strip. They had all sort of left her just standing by the car. Shrugging her shoulders she brushed it off and just started walking towards the bikes.

Everywhere she went there were guys watching her. She knew she was good looking but she didn't know that she was worth all the heads turning. As she got closer to the bikes the crowd got thicker. Making her way through the people she felt more than one hand grab her ass. Irritated she stood a few people back watching the guys do tricks. After a little while she turned around and decided she'd rather go watch the cars. "Excuse me." But the guy didn't move. "Excuse me." she tried to get past him again and he just slid his hand around her waist.

"You know a girl like you really shouldn't be walking around alone. Why don't you stay here with me and watch the show." Nearly throwing up from the excessive smell of beer and smoke she tried to pull away. His hands slid a little lower than she would have liked resting just above her butt.

"I'd rather go look at the cars." She replied getting irritated that he was not letting her go.

"Oh come on now. You just stay right here with me and I'll show you something a little later." With this he actually reached down and cupped her butt bringing her hips flush against his. The innuendo in his voice was disgusting and his actions were no better. Stomping hard on his foot she then punched him in the face and shoved him off. "You little bitch." She tried to move away from him but with the way the crowd was she couldn't get very far. "Now I said that I wanted you to stay here." he had her by the arm holding her tightly against himself so she couldn't go anywhere. With his other hand he reached down and grabbed her breast lewdly.

"Unhand her." A voice behind her demanded, simple and to the point. Vegeta stood arms crossed and scowl in place. "Now." Bulma couldn't believe that he was seriously sticking his neck out for her. This guy was more than twice his size and drunk. Disregarding Bulma he pushed her aside and turned to fully face her flame head friend.

"Vegeta come on let's go." Free she slid up next to him and put her hand on his chest. "It's not worth getting into a fight over Vegeta."

"Yeah Vegeta…She's not worth it. I mean look around. There are plenty of sluts out here. No need to fight over one that looks like she's been around the block a few times anyways." The guy said with a sick smile on his face.

"Vegeta, no." Bulma pleaded as he removed her hand from his chest. "It's not worth it Vegeta."

"Don't tell me it's not worth it woman. Have you no sense of self respect that you would allow him to talk to you in such a way?" He looked her in the eye and watched as she then looked down to the floor biting her lip. "Or is it that you have little faith in me to be able to defend your honor." Taking a step back she let him go completely. The crowd seeing that there was about to be a fight created as wide a circle as they could, which was only about 4 feet across.

"I didn't know that sluts had honor." the guy laughed as he took another swig of beer. "All I know is that little girlfriend of yours looks like she has a nice set of tits on her and ass I'd like to…." He didn't get to finish. Vegeta had swung and clocked him right in the jaw. From there it was an all out brawl between the two of them. Bulma watched both horrified and amazed at just how well he was holding his own against such a big guy. Shirts ripped, blood flew, and the crowd grunted or winced with any hard hit. Vegeta's black T-shirt was ripped and laying on the floor in front of her. Picking it up she watched as they continued to beat into each other violently. When finally Vegeta hit him just hard enough to send him to the ground he turned and looked at Bulma. The guy wasn't getting up on his own. Holding his arm out he watched as she slid back up next to him and put her arms around his waist.

With her tucked securely up to his side they walked out of the crowd. The people parted as they walked away together. At the car they had found a bottle of water and were using it with his ripped up shirt to wipe up the cuts. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she set the dirty cloth down. "If I hadn't wondered off by myself you wouldn't have had to do that." She could feel her eyes start to water and knew that she shouldn't cry. He hated weakness and she was sure that if she started crying he would think she was a blubbering idiot. Turning away from him she covered her face with one hand and held the car with the other.

Vegeta just watched her for a moment. He didn't really know what to do. Something had told him to not let her out of his sight and to make sure that she would be alright without everyone with her. Obviously it had been right. When he saw the guy man handle her he had moved in. He was surprised that she had been brave enough to even attempt to hurt someone so much bigger than herself. It was never a choice of if he should or should not interfere…but rather if he should or should not send the guy that dared to treat her in such a way to the hospital. Now she blamed herself for his current condition. Laughing he set his hand on her shoulder.

"Woman. I hope you do not think that I'm actually hurt. I've taken worse beatings than that many times." he reassured as he turned her around. She hadn't been able to keep herself from crying and she didn't want him to see her. "Woman." he took her wrist gently in his hand and pulled her hand away from her face. Catching the other one before it had a chance to replace it.

He could see the tear trails on her cheeks and the small spots on her tank top where they had landed. No one had ever cried for him before. Again he was at a loss for words. "Woman I'm fine look at me." Tilting her chin up he forced her to look him in the eyes. What he saw made something in him move. He didn't know what but something changed. She was crying because she had thought he was injured. She was concerned for his safety and blamed herself for any damage done to him no matter how pathetic. Her usually bright blue eyes were dark and glossy from tears. With a heavy sigh he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "I'm fine woman. Just a few scratches."

After a moment she collected herself and tried to pull away. When his hold didn't loosen up she looked up at him questioning. "I think I've had enough of you wondering away for tonight." he teased and she frowned slightly before smiling. Releasing her he nodded his head towards where the 10 second cars were racing. Finding Radditz and Davidson they had to explain why Vegeta was shirtless and cut up.

"Oh no fucking way! Are you okay Bulma?" Radditz asked looking her over. "He didn't do anything to you did he? Cuz if he did we'll go find his ass right now and kick it again."

"No. I'm fine. Vegeta showed up before anything happened." Promissing that nothing more had happened at least another five times before they were convinced she sighed irritated.

"5-0 5-0 5-0" Someone started calling out and immediately it was a mad dash to cars and bikes. Everyone scattered like little cockroaches when the lights come on. Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as the four of them ran towards where they had parked. They were out way past curfew and if they got caught there would be hell to pay.

"Where the fuck is Kakarot at!" Vegeta snapped as Harley got into the car. Just as he did the spikey haired goof came running and basically slid into the back seat followed closely by Chi Chi and Davidson. Getting in quickly Bulma didn't protest this time as she sat on his lap. Before Radditz had even closed the door Harley was taking off. Taking the back roads and cutting across dirt paths they made their way back to the main free way.

"So Vegeta…We were over by the cars looking at this nice little Rx-7 and then we heard about someone getting their ass kicked. Can't you ever just get along with people?" Goku asked looking him over. The cut above his eye brow was still bleeding. And so they explained what happened once more for their two friends.

Bulma moved uneasily in his lap. All this attention and teasing was making her a little uncomfortable. Vegeta had just kept silent the whole time and she knew he didn't like the spotlight. Leaning back onto his bare chest she felt him put his hands on her hips lightly again and she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. The next thing she knew Radditz was pulling her out of the back seat. "Fuck she's awake. Sorry Bulma. We were trying not to wake you up."

"I fell asleep." she yawned and then blushed a little embarrassed. They were back at the parking lot behind Johnsons. "Bye" she waived as Harley drove off. Turning around she saw that everyone was heading back towards the alley. Yawning again she rubbed her eyes and tried to refocus. It was then that she noticed lights coming up and then Radditz grabbed her wrist and practically drug her as they took off running. They went the long way around the wash to avoid the cops patrolling the area and ended up cutting through some elementary school yard. Crossing over into the neighborhood they realized they weren't so far away from Chi Chi's house.

"Tonight was crazy." Bulma laughed as she looked back at Vegeta.

"Yeah it was." Chi Chi agreed from Goku's shoulders. Radditz and Davidson were knocking over trash cans and putting junk in mail boxes. "You guys behave yourself." As Chi Chi's house came into view she slid closer to Goku with a heavy sigh.

"Well girls this is where we leave you." Davidson smiled as he hugged Bulma and then Chi Chi. "You guys are awesome we have to hang out again some time."

"Yeah we do." Chi Chi answered as she hugged Radditz. "Only no cops next time."

"No Cops." Radditz laughed. "And no bickering." This he said to Bulma and Vegeta.

"He started it." She smiled hugging him as well. "Come on Chi." Bulma took a step up onto the drive way and waited for her friend to say goodbye to her new boyfriend. "Oh get a room. You're going to see him on Monday."

"You shut up back there."Chi Chi snapped before kissing Goku again. Vegeta snickered at the comment and found himself being told pretty much the same thing. As the two girls went up and into the house the guys started down the street and towards Goku's. What a night it had turned out to be.

"Gah Vegeta, you know you look pretty banged up. I guess we'll pull out the first aid kid again when we get to my house." She could hear Radditz laugh from where they sat by the window watching them go. "The blood had at least dried up. I can't believe you got into another fight."

"Well what was I supposed to do. Let the drunk molest the woman. It's not like I wanted to help the loud mouth wench." Chi Chi looked to Bulma's faded smile and the two of them walked up to her room.

"So much for him not being as big a jerk as I thought."


End file.
